Supernatural: An Unwanted Occurence
by Lacrimosasan
Summary: Dean and Sam have a case in Mystic Falls, and all angsty vampire hell breaks loose. They deeply regret what they've gotten themselves into.


Dean started to drum his fingers on the steering wheel while Sam began to converse upon the sudden case that they were going to carry out.

"So", "Were heading to a town called Mystic Falls "Said Sam with a frown.

Dean thought for a moment "Is that name straight out of a teen novel? " Sam shrugged in response. "

Sam looked intensely at his research material "It says here that theirs been cases of murder, arson, identity theft", "etc". "Also the victims were drained of their blood "Sam said with a distinguishable expression.

"Sounds like vamps "said Dean "I guess we know what were goin up against ".

" Tch", " yeah " said Sam in response.

"Crimes in the area have mainly revolved around one specific location". "yeah?" "Where?" said dean

Sam searched, "A mansion in the suburbs" Dean gave him a somewhat comical look.

"What?" said Sam? Dean shook his head in response and look back toward the road.

"Here?" said Dean upon their arrival at a forest covered path. "Yeah " Sam said in response " Now keep driving down there, then take a left " they drove down the path until they came upon a curb, which then lead to a clearing. They looked toward their destination with mouths agape. The mansion was tall, very large, and long. With details of wood, and stone. With huge windows and panels, extending far beyond the average humans reach.

They sat there for a moment in silence, out of view.

"What the hell?! is this guy an aristocrat?"

Sam responded with a clueless expression.

They got out of the car, opened the trunk, and prepared themselves for a typical evening. Going to the back of the large building for a door, with stealth. Sam picked the lock, then both slowly walked into a ravishingly furnished room complete with a stone fireplace, and hundreds upon hundreds of books aligned on a long bookshelf.

They observed the quiet ambiance, weapons at hand. They separated to different positions, looking for any signs of movement.

They glanced at each other for a moment. Then for some apparent reason Sam was on the floor, struggling with a hovering figure. Dean rushed forward grasping his stake, the shadowed figure looked towards him, then Dean felt a harsh pain in his right cheek, the thing was in front of him trying to pin him down, with the unfortunate loss of his weapon, he hit it in its sensitive area with his knee. The creature fell on the floor cursing in pain, shielding the maltreated area.

He assumed from the grunts of pain that it was a male. Dean got up, and quickly spotted his stake near a floor lamp. With a rush he collected his weapon, then grabbing the man by the collar, slamming him against a table, to which the inevitable fell over leaving him pinned on the ground with Dean hovering over preparing to stab the adolescent vampire.

A surprisingly unannounced noise came from the door causing everyone to glance toward it. A young man with a very nonchalant expression came into view. "Whoa, whoa, am I interrupting something? I didn't know you swung both ways little brother".

They all froze, staring puzzlingly at the man. "I'll just leave you all too it then "he turned around preparing to leave in the silence.

"DAMON!" he stopped in his tracks. Dean looked toward the voice which turned out to be the man he was clenching by the collar.

"Damon" turned around slowly giving a smooth sadistic smile.

The other man gave him a helpless look. Damon looked like he was considering.

"Oh come on Damon it's the least you could do after STEALING MY GIRLFRIEND!

Dean and Sam glanced at each other quizzically, "What?" they mouthed.

"Really Stefan how long are you gonna hold that over me?" said Damon

"Wait, what?" said Dean

"YOU KNEW I LOVED HER! YOU KNEW IT! SO YOU DECIDED TO USE YOUR SEX CRAZED WILES, AND TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Oh, ho Stefan REAL MATURE!" Said Damon in response

Dean put his hand over his face "Oh god no"

"IT WAS HER CHOICE DAMON, HER CHOICE! SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME, AND THEN SHE WENT RIGHT BACK TO YOU!"

"Whoa" said Dean "Sounds like a bitch"

"Um... Maybe we should go" said Sam looking at Dean with an impotent expression.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW DAMON HOW PERSONAL, BLOOD BONDS ARE!" said Stefan

"What? It's not my fault that she forgot she had a boyfriend!" said Damon

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" said Dean causing everyone to glance toward him

"YOU TWO HAVE PROBLEMS!" "THIS, THIS IS SICK!" said Dean

They both gave him an expressionless look.

Sam quietly came behind him and put his hand on his shoulder "Dean" "We should go I don't think their causing any harm" said Sam in a quiet tone

"What?" said Dean "Who knows what they've been doing"

Then they began a very hushed toned argument

"Dean" "I think it's the most logical thing" said Sam

"Logical?" "Since when is logic relevant?" "Their vamps!"

"I think their Harmless" said Sam

"They drink blood!" Dean said in response

"Dean" Sam gave him an almost pleading look

"Rock,paper,scissors" said Dean with a serious expression

Sam rolled his eyes "Fine" he said with attitude

They played 3 rounds. And Sam ended up winning with the lucky rock demolishing Dean's scissors

They both turned to the Vampires who were giving them a puzzled frown while they were contemplating their process.

"Uh…were gonna go" said Sam

The Vampire brothers looked at them with an unreadable expression and an awkward silence

"If you two even think about causing trouble, I'm gonna stake your asses" said Dean with serious determination.

Damon looked like he was about to say something but Stefan, stopped him in his tracks with a deadly look.

"Come on Sam" said Dean "I need a beer"


End file.
